Karkat x Reader: Dark Chocolate & Pineapples
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: The long and short of it was that Karkat really had no clue how to even deal with what he may or may not have accidentally witnessed that morning, so when he goes to (Y/N)'s house to sort it out, he happens to overhear something... lets just say its all downhill from there... KarkatxReader/Reader Insert


(Y/N) = Your name

(Y/F/N) = Your full name

(Y/S/N) = Younger Sister's Name

(Y/B/N) = Younger Brother's Name

(B/F/N) = Best Friend's Name

Dark chocolate…that's the scent that filled his nostrils as he awoke, normally Karkat despised the Earth confectionery snack known as "chocolate" but this scent was a particularly good one, for this scent in particular was that of his Moirail, (y/n). The only thing that worried him was why exactly her trademark scent was the first thing to invade his nose upon his awakening.

His eyes peaked open, taking in his trashed living room, he blinked, that's right, (y/n) had been over last night to watch the newest romcom with him, and if his think pan served correct then she had spent most of the night on the couch, her head resting precisely where his did now, the strong scent of her hair embedded in the fabric of the pillow he rest on.

He yawned and sat up, stretching his arms so that his shoulders popped in a few places as he looked around the room, empty, his mouth dropped into a frown, figures it would be- wait…what was that smell? It was coming from the kitchen, but it wasn't that gross "I think the mold in my sink is alive" kind of smell that usually came from the kitchen, it was somewhat bitter but at the same time smooth and creamy, as he walked closer to the kitchen he noticed that the lights were on, was (y/n) …cooking? No, (y/n) would never cook, at least not in public, she would curl up and die of shame, she was the ultimate tomboy and would never be caught dead cooking, at least, that's what she lead people to believe…

As he looked into the doorway of the kitchen his jaw hit the floor, (y/n) had made coffee, and was in the process of making something else on the stove, and she was humming cheerily! (y/n) didn't hum, let alone cheerily! She was (y/n), it was just wrong!

And she had cleaned, the kitchen was spotless! Oh god, he thought was going to faint, what madness was this, (y/n) had voluntarily cleaned and was humming! That's it! He decided. It was a sign of the incoming apocalypse.

By this time (y/n) had noticed his presence, her smile disappearing into her usual poker face along with the melodic tune that she had been humming, instead a light pink blush decorated her cheeks as she turned back towards the stove as if nothing had happened.

"morning." she droned in what Karkat until that moment had called her morning voice, since she was practically a zombie in the mornings, though after that scene he wasn't even sure anymore, "I made coffee and eggs." she added, when Karkat didn't respond she sighed and shook her head, great, look what she had gotten herself into.

(y/n) 2nd POV

Oh god what had you just let him see?! How long exactly had he been standing there?! Had you actually been smiling? Had you been humming audibly?! Oh god oh god oh god what on earth had you just done?! But it wasn't your fault! You had just been so…so….happy…I mean, what girl wouldn't when they wake up to their first ever crush cuddling into them in their sleep, sure, you were a little freaked out at first and you almost screamed, but after that it was pure bliss, too bad before you decided to be happy about it you fell off the couch, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door until your blush finally went away.

At the mere thought of it your cheeks heated up again, after your splendid reading off of the breakfast menu it was pure silence, and you really didn't know what to do or what Karkat was thinking nor how he was reacting to such a scene. But he had just been so cute, his arms around your waist, pulling your sleeping figure into his chest, his face pressed into the crook of your neck as he inhaled the scent of your hair in his sleep, his legs tangled up in your own- STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! Your making yourself blush even more!

You shook your head trying to rid yourself from the image in your head which was growing more diluted and heated than it had actually been. You were sure you couldn't stand it anymore and right before you turned to walk out of the room the loud electric guitar solo that was your ringtone blared from your phone, your weren't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

Blessing it was.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?" you grunted in your usual, "I just woke up so don't fuck with me" voice.

"SIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the whining screech was so loud that you had to hold the phone a few inches away from your face. Hell, Karkat could probably hear it. "WHERE ARE YOU! (y/s/n) PULLING MY HAIR AND YOUR WEIRD FRIEND IS HERE AND SHE LIT THE KITCHEN ON FIRE!" you felt your eyebrow twitch, god your siblings could be such brats some times, especially this one, he was the oldest besides you - who was 18 - he was 15 and adopted like the rest of them, he acted like a little kid just to piss you off.

3rd POV

"(y/b/n), I'm not in the fucking mood, remove (y/s/n) from your hair, get a fire extinguisher, kick (b/f/n) out, and call it a fucking morning, **goodbye!**" she growled out, slamming the phone shut. Crap, now she was pissed, really pissed.

"I gotta go before (b/f/n) burns my house down." she grumbled as she walked past him, under her breath muttering, "Psychotic bitch…" Katkat still was yet to comprehend what exactly had just happened, so after standing there until his think pan hurt, he decided that it was all a hallucination caused by Gamzee who must have snuck sopor slime into his food at some point and the best thing to do was go back to sleep. Although his body was definitely against him seeing as instead of ending up in his recooperacoon he ended up right where he woke up, face planting onto the chocolate scented throw pillow on his couch - which certainly didn't help him rid his mind of such thoughts.

5 hours and 32 disturbing wet dreams later Karkat decided he couldn't take it any longer, and thus decided to go to (y/n)'s hive - or as she called it, a "house" - and figure out exactly what had happened that morning.

When he arrived at (y/n)'s hive, he knocked a few times, but to no avail, so he decided to walk around the house and let himself in through the back deck seeing as - being her moiral and all - he knew exactly where she hid the spare key, as he turned the corner however he found (y/n) to be in the middle of a rather serious conversation with her best friend besides him, (b/f/n) he didn't know why, maybe it was due to his nervousness at the thought of this morning's event's, but he ducked back behind the corner and decided to wait until the humans were done with their "girl talk" - as (b/f/n) called it.

"Oh come on (y/n) it's not that bad~" (b/f/n) sighed.

"Yes, it is, (b/f/n) I cant take it anymore, it's driving me crazy!" (y/n) groaned in exasperation. "I cant stand to be around him anymore, everything is just so- ARGH!"

"There there, I'm sure he'll understand-" (b/f/n) began before (y/n) cut her off.

"No, he wont, this is Karkat we're talking about, he'll hate me!"

Karkat's eyes widened as the fear crept up inside him, what did she mean, "cant stand to be around him anymore" what was she talking about?!

"I don't know what to do anymore (b/f/n) just looking at him makes me feel so sick, I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity as his moirail-" He couldn't listen any longer, he didn't know why but his eyes stung and for some reason he couldn't stop the watery red liquid from gushing out of them, so he ran.

3rd POV (after Karkat ran off)

"-but the thing is…if I'm not his moirail… I'm not anything to him anymore… my face gets all hot and my heart feels like it's being squeezed, I'm not like you, I've never felt that way about anybody before so I don't know how to act, he almost saw this morning, he almost saw that side of me that I've only ever let you see before." (y/n) sighed in exasperation as she covered her face with her hands.

"It's love, (y/n) I know it scares you, but its love, and it's not dangerous, it's a beautiful thing, you just need to learn how to accept that part of you. You always act so strong because you think it makes you less vulnerable, when in reality your so helpless and fragile, always doing things on your own… but that's the thing, your not alone anymore, you've got me, you've got Karkat and you've got everybody else too." (b/f/n) said with a sad smile.

"That's just it, I don't know how to accept it, because, even if I do want to let myself love him, my body sees it as weakness and rejects it, so whenever I see him I just-" (y/n) sighed, "- I just… go cold again…"

"Then just forget about it, just for one day, one night, hell, one hour even, just, forget about all that, and be the you that your afraid to be, Karkat's seen it, just not all of it, I'm sure he'll be able to handle your girly side as shocking as it may be, just try it, try to forget for 60 seconds, just long enough to get it off your chest, I promise, It'll only get better from then." (b/f/n) said.

"…Alright… I guess I'll give it a shot…"

With Karkat:

In the 3 hours that had passed Karkat had figured out the following things:

1) he was 100% flushed for (y/f/n)

2) the thought of him made her sick

3) she couldn't even stand to be his moirail let alone anything more

4) he didn't know what else to do but bury his shame in popcorn, a romcom marathon, and many, many, tears

He wasn't even watching the romcom anymore, just crying silently to himself while stuffing his face with popcorn, he didn't care how pathetic he looked, it hurt, a broken heart hurt more than he ever thought to be possible.

The knocking at his door didn't even phase him, he made no move to open it, he did however, freeze when he heard the voice of exactly who was banging on his door at 10 o'clock at night, "Karkat! It's me, open up!"

He did't move.

"Sorry if I woke you but I really need to talk to you about something and it cant wait till morning!" she called.

_What, as if shredding my heart to bits indirectly wasn't enough, you want to say it to my face too…_

"Karkat! Open up! I'm not leaving until you do!"

No response from Karkat.

"Fine then, I see how it is." and with that, he heard a key inserted into the keyhole, then turn with a *thunk* as the door unlocked, damn him for giving her a spare key. The door opened with a creak and she stepped inside, immediately spotting the troll on the couch.

"Christ Karkat, I understand if your pissed at me for coming over so late but-" she froze when she saw his face, "Oh my god what happened to you?!" she gasped, rushing over to the couch.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" he yelled, pushing her back.

"Karkat wha-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HIVE (Y/N) I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he roared.

"I'm just trying to help Kar, am I not allowed to be worried about you?" she asked, a pained look in her eyes as she came towards him again.

"OH REALLY NOW! I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T STAND TO BE AROUND ME ANYMORE, THAT THE MERE THOUGHT OF ME MADE YOU SICK, THAT YOU WERE GOING INSANE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STAND BEING MY MOIRAIL?! LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY CONCERNED!" (y/n)'s eyes widened in shock.

"Karkat, where did you hear that?"

"I went over to your hive today since you had been acting weird this morning and I found you in the middle of your little, 'heart to heart' with (b/f/n)!" he spat.

"You misunderstood Karkat! That wasn't what I meant!" she screamed.

"WELL THEN WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU MEAN (Y/N)?!"

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THAT I WOULDN'T EVEN REMOTELY CARE!" (y/n) screamed, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME!" Karkat shot back.

"MORON!" and with that, Karkat Vantas found his mouth… occupied… by the tart, bittersweet, pineapple flavored lips of (y/n) which he had only ever dreamed about before that day. He honestly didn't know what to do, his entire body was frozen stiff, he coundn't bring himself to move let alone think as her hot lips worked against his own, her hand holding his wrist down onto the couch, ever slowly his anger bubbled away, then, deciding he could take all the time in the world to be confused later, he slowly leaned into said kiss.

Reaching his free hand up and tangling it into her hair as he pulled her closer, his tongue slid smoothly between her parted lips as she tilted her head to the side, unrequited love sucks, that's what he had been thinking almost the whole three hours that he had been alone, he didn't even know what to think now, he could hardly even think at all really, he could only focus on the girl before him.

After who know's how long, (y/n) sat herself down on his lap, considering by now her back was absolutely killing her, and slid her hands up his chest, her fists balling into the fabric of his t-shirt as their tongues danced together in pleasure, a minute later though, (y/n) pulled away slowly - much to his disappointment - and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "Idiot, why would I do that if I didn't care…" (y/n) whispered, her grip on his shirt tightening.

"because you're an idiot." he breathed.

"That I am… but you're an even bigger idiot for misreading the situation…" she sighed, "The reason I couldn't stand to be around you was because I was tired of hiding every blush, every swoon, every stutter, the reason looking at you made me feel sick was because my face would heat up and my heart would beat so fast that I swore it was going to explode, the reason I couldn't stand being your moirail any longer was because I wanted us to be more, that's what I came here to tell you tonight…"

"Then why…" he began, almost afraid to ask, "Why did you kiss me?"

(y/n) sighed and shook her head, "Idiot, the reason I kissed you just now is because… I've fallen in love with you Karkat Vantas…" (y/n) said with a small smile as she lifted her head and looked up at him.

The words echoed in his mind until they found meaning, and when they did, he couldn't hold back anymore, he snatched her chin in his hand and leaned in, pressing his salty, popcorn flavored lips firmly against her own fruity ones before pulling away, "This whole time I've been sitting here hating myself, wondering what was so wrong with me, what was so horrible about me that you would hate me to such an extent, but this whole time was just me jumping to conclusions while took your sweet time getting here to tell me straight up." (y/n)'s face fell in guilt, "your such an idiot, next time be more clear about it fuckass, you know how pissed I was!" Karkat snapped.

"I'm sorry Karkat…" (y/n) whimpered, "if I had known I would have-"

"Just don't let it fucking happen again, got it?!" he snapped, his arms tightening around her shoulders.

"…got it…" (y/n) nodded.

"God I am so fucking flushed for you…" Karkat sighed as he leaned his forehead against (y/n)'s, "Love you too Vantas…" (y/n) sighed.

"Sooooo, you guys gonna make out again or what cuz I ain't got all night you know."

"HOLY FUCK (B/F/N)! GET OUT!"

"Hehe! Love you guys too!" (b/f/n) cooed as she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOG (Y/N) GET YOUR FREAKY FUCKASS FRIEND OUT OF MY HIVE!"

"OOOOOhhhhhhh~ Karkles is blushing~!"

**"(B/F/N) GET OUT!"**


End file.
